Happy Birthday Naruto
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote for Naruto's birthday. SasuNaru Shounen Ai rated for language


Hey everyone! This is just a little one shot for Naruto since it's his birthday and what not! So this is a Shonen Ai between Naruto and Sasuke ^^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters!

Naruto's Birthday

Sasuke stared intently at the calendar and half glared. Not that the calendar was unpleasing. Not that it stated that he had an appointment he wished to not go to. Oh no one certain date stared thanks to a certain obnoxious blond whom he had personally nicknamed dobe. The specific day happened to be October tenth and that day just so happened to be the blondes birthday. Well that certain specific day just so happened to be two days off and he had no idea what he was to give the blond.

One would argue that he and this blond knew each other so well that they finished each others sentences. That they could sense if one were in trouble or depressed. So how could being so close to one person make it so difficult to buy said person a simple present?

"Staring at it ain't gonna make anythin' easier you know," Sasuke jumped and looked over his shoulder to find his irritating blondes best friend Kiba. "I can't believe the great Uchiha, Sasuke forgot his own friends birthday. You've only been by each others side since basically birth and you-"

"Who said I forgot," Sasuke hissed, cutting the brunette off. "What do you want? How did you get into my house?"

Kiba shut his trap and took a step away from the slightly taller man. Though Kiba knew he outweighed the raven haired man before him, Kiba also knew that Sasuke knew a variety of martial arts and could get his butt pommeled if he over stepped the line. "Front door was open and you wouldn't answer after I rang the door bell like a dozen times," he explained hoping that he saved his own butt.

Sasuke heaved a sigh full of irritation wishing he could just punch him and get it over with, "What do you want?" he asked instead.

The brunette took a deep breath then nodded, "Well I went over to Naruto's and all I found was a note saying he was going to be gone for a few days," he stated, cocking his head to the side. "Only I haven't seen him for like the last week. Do you have _any_ idea where he went? Or why he would leave when his birthday was so close? I mean he always makes a big deal of his own birthday so why would he leave when it was so close?"

"Kiba shut up," Sasuke ground out, Kiba's questions grinding on his patience. "He told me nothing, now get out." Slowly Kiba turned around and left closing the door rather loudly. With a frown Sasuke made his way to his room to change, he had to investigate said blondes apartment now. Lucky for him he had an extra key for just in case the moron forgot his own or locked himself out of his apartment; something that happened plenty of times.

Sasuke walked into he apartment a few minutes later, locking the door automatically before walking further in. Everything was the usual mess Naruto left it in, leaving walk ways to get to the important areas; couch, TV, bathroom, ect. He looked around closely for anything out of place. Finally he made it into the kitchen; the only room that was ever as clean as a whistle. On the fridge was a note, "_TEME_" written in big letters on the top. He plucked the note from under the magnet and read the messy hand writing;

_TEME,_

_ Yeah I figured you'd come by. Tell everyone not to worry; haha very funny. Look my grandfather has grown ill so I have gone to help take care of him. Not like I could trust Kyuubi to take care of him. That damn cousin of mine is worthless sometimes. Don't know when I'll be back, we can celebrate my birthday when I return. You know, what ever it's just another birthday. Until I return, do not contact me no matter what._

_~Naruto_

Sasuke glared at the letter and walked back to the door locking the apartment behind himself before heading home and calling the airport to make reservations for him to fly to where Naruto was. Something had to be really wrong if Naruto said not to care about the birthday. The blond was all about birthdays, Valentines day, and any kind of holiday even Halloween. Sasuke was not about to let him run away; after all Sasuke knew exactly what to do for the blond moron now.

The next day Sasuke left after having let Kiba and his close friend Neji know where he was going and warning them to keep their mouths shut or he would hunt them down and kill them. Idle threats, but he would at least mame them well enough.

The plane ride was short enough, only six hours with no stops. It was more money, but Sasuke figured he had not time for a two hour lay over. When he arrived he started walking in the direction of Naruto's grandfathers home.

He had only been over a couple of times but he remembered it well enough. A large circular white house with orange tile roofing. He could imagine little Naruto running all over the place just to cause a ruckus or to get energy out by chasing his older cousin Kyuubi and getting him into trouble. Not that Kyuubi did not deserve it, he was a worse trouble maker then Naruto ever could be.

Finally arriving he heaved a sigh of relief when he found Naruto's beat up truck not there. He walked up to the door and knocked, Kyuubi answering. He looked the red head over noticing he had let his hair grow out past his shoulders and half way down his back where it was pulled into a low horsetail.

"Holly shit, it's pale ass himself," Kyuubi said in a monotone voice. He looked Sasuke over before sighing and making room for him to squeeze by. "Naruto is so going to be pissed when he finds out you are here."

Sasuke glared at the red head taking his shoes off by the door, "He is not to find out about my being here you got that," he warned, Kyuubi merely smirking and giving him a shrug. "How's gramps doing?"

Kyuubi heaved a heavy sigh scratching the back of his neck, "Not too well I'm afraid," he answered tiredly. On closer observation Sasuke could see heavy bags under his eyes.

"Dear God, if you look this bad I can only imagine how much worse Naruto looks," Sasuke sighed shaking his head.

"You don't know the half of it," Kyuubi muttered under his breath. "Well you wanna see the old coot or what?"

Sasuke merely nodded and followed the older man through the house to a room. The room was slightly cold in temperature an old man laying on a bed clad in white. Sasuke wondered if they were trying to make him look more ill then he truly was. The old man on the bed opened his tired eyes and landed on Sasuke instantly. He smiled and chuckled a little which turned into a cough.

"Good to see you again Sasuke," he greeted, his voice raspy and dry.

Sasuke could remember this man being full of energy and boisterous. He could hardly stand seeing him like this and he was not even his grandfather. "Nice to see you too Sarutobi," Sasuke greeted back keeping his face and voice void of emotion.

Sarutobi gave a nod then looked to Kyuubi, "Leave and close the door behind you please," he ordered. "If Naruto returns before we are done keep him busy." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and turned to leave, closing the door softly behind himself. "I didn't want him to know about my being ill." Sarutobi did not have to say who he meant, Sasuke knew he meant Naruto. "He was always such a good kid." Sasuke snickered at this and even the old man grinned. "Mostly, but you did not help with the trouble causing you know boy." they laughed at this before growing silent. "Sasuke, I need you to make me a promise." the raven furrowed his brows together wondering what none sense he was talking about. "But first, tell me why you came all the way here?"

Sasuke shifted where he stood feeling slightly awkward under the old mans gaze. It was ridiculous really considering he was an adult _and_ an Uchiha. "I was worried about him..." he answer sounding unsure of himself. Sarutobi raised a brow at this encouraging him silently to state the truth without worry. "Look his birthday is tomorrow and he was always making such a big deal about birthdays. Then he goes and leaves a note saying not to care? I had big plans for him for his birthday. Something I wanted to tell him." he all but whispered the last part when he realized he was raising his voice. "But, you are just as sick as I feared and understand now why he said to forget it."

"That's nonsense," Sarutobi spat causing even Sasuke to jump. "The promise I need you to make me is to stay by Naruto's side. He is the type to hide his suffering from those he cares about. I fear that if he suffers alone he wont make it this time. Promise me that you will make him happy again and wont stop trying until you succeed."

"He'll push me away you know," Sasuke stated, sitting in a small wooden chair beside the bed.

Sarutobi merely nodded at this, "Yes, he'll yell at you and say nasty things to get you to leave him alone," he agreed, then chuckled a little, "Sounds like you huh." he said. "Any way, you can't let him. I believe you are the only one who can save him from himself. So promise me, please."

Sasuke took a deep breath, of course he already had planned to take care of Naruto if he could get the blond to listen for even a minute after being yelled at for following him all the way here. "I promise," he finally answered.

"Hey gramps, why is the door closed and why is Kyuubi trying to-" Naruto's words caught in his throat as he opened the door to find Sasuke beside Sarutobi both laughing and talking. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised a brow and leaned back in his seat, "You really thought I would not follow?" he asked receiving a glare from the blond man before him.

"Yes, I expected you to not follow and listen to my letter," Naruto answered with a glare. "Damn it Sasuke, why can't you listen just _once_? This is a family matter and I'm sorry but _you are not family_." he ground out the last of the sentence to make it quite clear.

"You are right about that," Sasuke admitted, keeping eye contact with Naruto. "But I am a friend of the family and have just as much right to be here. You are not getting rid of me that easily, unless of course you shoot me."

He chuckled when Naruto's eyes bulged almost like they were to fall out of socket. "That was not funny at all teme!" he screamed.

Sasuke stopped laughing and cleared his smile from his face instantly. He stood up and walked towards the blonde who backed up and away from him until his back hit the wall, Sasuke put a hand on either side of his head. He looked closely at the blonde, his eyes were blood shot with bags under his eyes from nights of no sleep. "I was wondering for a week now why you were not coming over to bug me," he stated, glaring slightly. "Why you weren't yelling at me to be more sociable. Then Kiba goes to figure things out and finds only a note. I go over to figure it out more and _only find a note_." he hissed, leaning a little bit closer. "Well guess what _dobe_, if you wanted me to stay away you should of called, should of told me about everything that was happening in person. Now go take a shower and get some sleep, now." he ordered backing away. "I will take care of gramps. That goes for you too Kyuubi." he glared at the red head who glared back before backing off.

"Why should I listen to you when you wont even listen to me," Naruto fought back.

Slowly a smirk crossed Sasuke's features, "Because right now you are so sleep deprived and weak I could just carry you to the bathroom and lock you in there if I had to." he threatened. Naruto opened his mouth to retort back before closing it and walking out with his head down. Sasuke turned to Sarutobi with a mock pout. "I was hoping he'd fight me on it and make me carry him to his room." Sarutobi shook his head at this. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," the old man answered.

Sasuke gave a tight nod before leaving the room, keeping the door open. He walked through the house re-familiarizing himself with everything, finally making it to the kitchen where he found Naruto putting away groceries. He looked over his shoulder at the intruder and groaned, "I know you told me to go take a shower but-"

"It's okay Naruto," Sasuke interrupted waving off the comment. "I understand better then that and you should know that better then anyone."

Naruto scoffed at this, "Sometimes I wonder," he muttered under his breath.

"Your gramps is still as cool as ever," Sasuke changed the subject; going through the fridge to find something to make for dinner. As he did so he glanced over to Naruto and frowned. "Have you lost weight?"

"I've only been here a week," Naruto retorted. "There is no way I could of lost weight!"

Sasuke shook his head letting out his usual "hn" that stated he did not believe anything you said. "What have you been eating?"

"When I have a chance to eat it's usually Ramen," Naruto answered, flinching realizing he had made a small mistake in his sentence; _when I have a chance_.

"How many times a day do you eat?" Sasuke continued pulling out some tomatoes, carrots, and lettuce.

"Twice a day if I'm lucky," Naruto sighed, too tired to fight about it. He sat down in chair at the dinning room table that sat just beside the kitchen. "Tell the truth teme, why did you follow me?"

Sasuke raised a brow at this as he started dicing the carrots, "I was truly worried about you," he stated, lining up the next carrots to dice. "You can't just up and disappear on me like that."

"I left a note," Naruto interjected.

"I thought we stopped having secrets between each other a long time ago," Sasuke stated, a little voice nagging at him in the back of his head about secrets. Naruto shifted uneasily in his seat at that. "What is it?"

"It's just," Naruto began slowly. "I thought we weren't ever going to bring _that_ up ever ever again."

Sasuke raised a brow as he moved on to the tomatoes, "I didn't," he stated. "I merely said we were going to be truthful with each other."

Naruto shook his head, "That is bringing up the incident indirectly," he counteracted.

"You become too smart when you are on lack of sleep," Sasuke muttered. "Go on now and take a shower dinner should be close to done by the time you get your ass back down here." with a tired glare Naruto stood and trekked up the stairs to his personal bathroom.

The floor boards creaked catching Sasuke's attention. He looked up from what he was doing to find a half naked and wet Kyuubi. The red head smirked at the other man as he took a seat. "You certainly are harsh with him," he commented, using the towel wrapped around his shoulders to dry his hair a little more. "You act like a house wife Sasuke. When did you fall so low on the podium toll?"

Sasuke smirked at the commented as he put the knife he held down. The last thing he needed to do was kill his blondes cousin. He shook his head, Naruto was not his; yet at least. "I could still kick your ass any time Kyuu," the raven haired man replied as he mixed the veggies in a bowl creating a salad. "Besides when was the last time you had a decent meal since gramps got sick? I bet all you've been eating is Ramen."

"It is Naruto's specialty you know," Kyuubi chuckled, Sasuke giving a 'hn' to the comment. "Of course you know that as well as the rest of us don't ya."

Sasuke raised a brow at this and heaved a sigh, "Why did that sound more like a comment then a question?" he asked offhandedly as he fried some meat. "Yeah, I know it probably better then any of you do."

"Uh-huh and when are you going to tell him?" Kyuubi asked, knowing Sasuke knew what he meant.

"I do not see how that is any of your business," Sasuke grunted, pouring sauce on the meat.

"Wait, are we having spaghetti?" Kyuubi asked with furrowed eye brows. "So, why the salad?"

"Veggies are good for you," Sasuke answered, "It's more for me then you guys. I know how much you and Naruto love salads. I figured something with meat was better and at least a little healthier then Ramen."

Kyuubi laughed at this standing from his seat and shook his head, "Well alright sounds good to me," he agreed. "I'll get fully dressed and get Naruto to come down."

"Kyuu," Sasuke called after him. "If he's asleep and not drowning in the bathtub let him be." with a roll of the eye Kyuubi left Sasuke alone in the kitchen. He did not mind it so much, other then the fact that he was left alone with his thoughts now. A lot had happened in just one day and now he only had a few hours to figure out how to cheer Naruto up for his birthday, and confess his feelings. He ran his long fingers through his hair wondering if he wasn't taking on too much. He was not a very enthusiastic person so he had no idea how _he_ was going to cheer up the usually rambunctious and optimistic blond.

"Sasuke!" the raven jerked as he heard his name then noticed two blue orbs right in his face. He backed up almost tripping over his own feet. "I've been calling your name for like three minutes now. I could of like karate chopped ya and you would of just fallen! What could have you so distracted?"

Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink, embarrassed about being caught off guard and the fact that Naruto had been close enough for him to kiss. "Nothing to concern yourself with," he answered after clearing his throat. "Kyuubi not joining us?"

Naruto shrugged looking like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. "Nah, said something about us needing time alone or something," he answered with a sigh taking a seat at the table. "Dinner smells good."

"It's not Ramen," Sasuke smirked receiving a glare from the blond.

"I know it's not _Ramen_ you ass," Naruto retorted wanting nothing more then to punch that smirk right off the other mans face. "I was trying to give you a complement, jeez you can't even take one of those well! There is something so mentally wrong with you!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh just happy to see the real Naruto finally coming through. "Something wrong with me?" he asked, draining the noodles. "You're the one who has the impaired brain between the two of us."

"Oh hardy har har," Naruto grumbled.

"Alright dobe, it's serve yourself," Sasuke stated looking to Naruto, something flashing through his dark eyes.

Normally any one would not notice it, but Naruto who knew Sasuke just as well as his family, saw it. Noticed something slightly different from his usual cold shell. A distant voice in the back of his head wondered what was up, but shrugged it off. After all it couldn't be anything important, it most likely had to do with work; is what Naruto figured.

Both men took plates and piled on noodles and sauce before sitting down to eat. "I'll take a little food up to gramps when we finish," Sasuke commented, glancing to Naruto who was poking at his food. "That wont magically transform it into Ramen you know."

"I know," Naruto sighed, putting down his fork. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." he grumbled, his stomach letting out an audible growl.

"Eat," Sasuke ordered, glaring at the blond. "You'll make gramps worry if you don't start cheering your ass up dobe. Gramps is strong I'm sure he'll pull through this like he always does."

Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and shook his head, "It seems worse this time teme," he said softly. "I don't know what I'll do if he leaves for good."

Sasuke understood what he meant, even though his family died in a freak accident when he was young he knew how hard it is to lose the ones you love most. "Don't think that way," he stated, looking into Naruto's eyes with his own onyx ones. "He's stronger then that and you know it. Everything is always darkest before the dawn."

Naruto shuttered and looked away from the other man, "It's slightly scary when _you_ are the one to try and make _me_ feel better about things," he muttered, standing to put his empty plate in the sink. Sasuke had to wonder when he finished his food, then again Naruto was almost magical that way. "Normally you would say 'cheer up dobe' and walk away after messing up my hair. Why are you doing so much for me _this_ time?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Sasuke stated standing from his chair to put his plate in the sink. "Go ahead and head to bed I'll put everything away."

Two warm arms wrapped around him from behind, Naruto's head resting on his shoulder, "Thank you Sasuke," he muttered before releasing him and heading up the stairs.

Sasuke held onto the counter his heart pounding and his face heated in a blush. He covered his face with one hand and closed his eyes. "Damn that blond for that sneak attack," he muttered taking some deep breaths before going about putting everything away, except for a small plate. Quietly he walked down the hall to the bedroom where gramps was staring out the window. "Can I come in?"

"Come on in," the old man stated, slowly turning his head to the man who entered. "That smells good, though I can't say that I can eat much."

Sasuke merely smiled softly and sat in the chair by the bed, "Your color is looking a little better," he stated looking at the man closely after putting the plate on his lap. "You only have a cold don't you gramps." he finally concluded, the old man almost choking on his food. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but why run Naruto and Kyuu ragged like you have?"

The old man put down his fork and crossed his arms over his chest, "Do you know how often they come and visit me? Once every three months! And normally only for a couple of days! It gets lonely here in this big house alone. Even Konohamaru moved out after he was old enough and had enough money saved up. He's my last hope for any kind of grandchildren."

Sasuke chuckled at this motioning for him to eat some more. "Yeah, sorry about that,"

"Heh, it's just the way things are," Sarutobi sighed pushing away his empty plate. "Looks like my apatite is coming back. Though it is nice to be eating something other then Ramen."

"I'm sure," Sasuke agreed, picking up the plate. "Sleep well and see you in the morning." after putting the plate in the sink Sasuke made his way up the stairs to the guest room he was shown earlier right across from Naruto's room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called from his room timidly. The raven haired man paused in opening his door and turned to the blondes and walked to the door. "Can you sleep in here with me tonight?"

Sasuke raised a brow at this rather awkward request, "Why? We aren't children any more you know."

Naruto pulled the blankets higher under his chin, "Please?" he asked instead of explaining why he wanted the other man in his bed.

"Let me change and I'll be right back," he sighed giving in.

Under normal circumstances he would be able to say no, but the stupid blond thought his grandfather was dying; even if Sasuke knew this was not true. Though he was sure that when Naruto finds out he knew and took advantage of the situation he was going to be hit. After changing he walked into the other room with a pillow and blanket in hand ready to sleep on the floor when Naruto motioned the other side of the bed.

"This isn't a small bed teme," he pouted, turning on his other side to face the other man as he crawled into the bed. After he got situated and muttered good night Sasuke rested on his side, his back to Naruto. The blond moved closer and snuggled into Sasuke's back, "Thank you." he sighed before falling into a peaceful slumber. Sasuke smiled softly before doing the same thing.

The next morning Naruto awoke warmer then usual. He tried to turn to get out of bed but was stopped. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself wrapped in Sasuke's arms and pulled close to his chest. He blushed at this fully aware of his own body and of Sasuke's. He checked the time frowning to find that it was nearly ten and that Sasuke was still asleep seemed quite abnormal.

"Stop moving," said man sighed, resting his head in the blondes hair. "It's rather troublesome."

Naruto blushed at this and stilled, "Could you please let go?" he asked softly, not sure if he really wanted to be let go. Sasuke loosened his grip enough for him to get out of it if he wanted. "I'll be in the shower." the blond stated getting up suddenly and all but running out of the room.

Sasuke smirked at this laying on his back with hands behind his head rather pleased with himself. After a couple of minutes he finally got up to take a shower in the other bathroom. Once finished he decided that coffee and breakfast was needed for all. When in the kitchen he found Kyuubi with a cup of coffee already in hand.

"Morning pale ass," Kyuubi greeted motioning where the coffee pot was. "What's for breakfast, house wife?"

"Keep up those snide comments and you aren't getting anything," Sasuke answered before taking a sip of his hot coffee. "Otherwise I'm thinking pancakes." he answered, getting a bowl down from the cupboard.

"So where's my innocent little cous'?" Kyuubi asked with a grin that reminded Sasuke too much of Naruto. "You wouldn't of done anything _bad_ to him would you of?"

Sasuke scoffed at this as he cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl, then poured milk in to mix it, "Now what ever could you be implying?" he mixed in some pancake mix and stirred till well mixed then poured some batter on a hot pan.

Kyuubi's grin grew a bit, "You know _exactly_ what I'm implying,"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes; something he only did in front of Naruto. "Grow up and go get dressed," he ordered as if he were the mother of the house. With a shrug and a pout he left the kitchen muttering something about Sasuke being a sour puss.

"I thought he would never leave," Naruto sighed from the hall where his gramps room was.

Sasuke smirked and glanced over to him before flipping over the pancake. "How'd you sleep?" Sasuke asked softly as if afraid his question would upset the blond.

"I slept fine," Naruto answered with a shrug walking into the kitchen, leaning against the counter beside Sasuke. "You know Sasuke, you told me you would give me an answer come my birthday." Sasuke stilled in what he was doing, his shoulders slumping. "I understand if you don't feel the same way Sasuke, but I have to hear those words come out of your mouth. Or... Or I will be left wondering."

Sasuke turned off the stove and moved the hot pan onto a back burner before turning to the blond. "No, I have an answer to your question," he stated, trapping Naruto in his place. Slowly Sasuke leaned in keeping eye contact with him stopping half an inch away from his lips. Naruto blushed before closing the space, their lips touching softly. When they parted Naruto's cheeks were tinted red and Sasuke wore his usual smirk, "I love you Naruto."

"Teme," Naruto muttered before leaning in to kiss him once more.

"It's about time you two," they broke their kiss to look to the hall to find Sarutobi standing there looking well.

"You were faking it!" Naruto exclaimed, unable to tell if he was grateful or mad.

Sarutobi chuckled at this and shook his head. "Please don't mind me and continue,"

Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand and pulled him out the door towards the back where they would be alone. He finally stopped beneath an old oak, "Naruto will you go out with me?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide and filled with tears before he launched himself at Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck to pulled him close. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

"Happy birthday Naruto," Sasuke sighed, wrapping his arms protectively around the blonde.

^^ so there you go ^^ I almost made it so that Sasuke skipped the dating process and asked Naruto to marry him, but changed my mind and kept it at the dating thing. HAPPY BIRHTDAY NARUTO!


End file.
